Sonic Perfection
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Jude and Tommy are falling again but, Jude ran away to London. What happens when she comes home to everything she left behind and after she made the wrong choice. Will Jude and Tommy find there way into Sonic Perfection or Musical Disaster?
1. Baby Blues

A/N: So, I got this idea from watching Instant Star episode 4x12: Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment on YouTube at like 3 am this morning

**A/N: So, I got this idea from watching Instant Star episode 4x12: Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment on YouTube at like 3 am this morning. The ending of the episode is freaking perfect, I just had to write this out. If anyone wants to know how I found the episode message me because the user that I got this episode from has from 4x08 until 4x12.**

**Sonic Perfection**

**Chapter 1**

**Baby Blues**

"So thanks to one crazy fan, I'm on the cover of every paper coast to coast." Jude said to Tommy as the bodyguard left the room. Jude hung her head low and laid her guitar down on the floor.

Tommy got down on his knees and he put his arm over Jude's lap and one of his hands ran through her hair. Their heads came together as if they were going to kiss and their lips were inches apart but, Tommy pulled away. Jude and Tommy both looked away and Tommy was trying to get up and leave when Jude's hands pulled him to her and their lips crashed together.

Jude pushed forward off of her stool and she was fully and completely in his arms. Tommy fell forwards causing Jude to lie down on her back on the floor of the rehearsal space. Tommy's hand wondered every inch of the warm petite body he'd missed over the last two months. Jude's hands played with the hem of his shirt as she lifted it over his head and it landed on the floor across the room.

Tommy's hands wondered around Jude's body sending shivers up her spine. As he continues to kiss her she smiled and playfully bit his lip. Tommy's hands lifted her shirt over her head and threw it across the room. He moved to kiss her neck and her chest all the way down to the line of her jeans and back again. Jude moaned a little and arched her back as his lips kissed her body.

As Tommy made his way back to her lips Jude knotted her fingers is his hair pulling him closer to her. Tommy's hands unclasped Jude's bra and he slid it off of her shoulders as his hands made their way to her jeans and unbuttoned them. Jude's hands unbuckled Tommy's belt and unbuttoned his pants. As they both kicked their pants off, their shoes made a noise as they landed on the floor.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." She said to him and he looked deep into her baby blue eyes before he kissed her again.

"Jude, I'm sorry to." He said reluctantly pulling away from her lips.

Tommy slid one arm around her waist while the other slid her panties down her legs. Jude opened her legs wider to bring Tommy closer to her as her hands slid his boxers down his legs. Tommy closed his eyes as he kissed Jude tenderly on the lips; after their lips departed he opened his eyes to look into hers. Jude looked into his eyes and nodded her head.

Tommy leaned down again and this time kissed Jude passionately on the mouth as he slowly slid himself into her. Tommy's tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance and she granted it. After a few thrusts Tommy picked his pace up. As he opened his eyes he saw a few teardrops on the side of Jude's eyes and he kissed them away.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as his hands wondered around her body.

"I love you more." She said to him and he trailed kisses down the side of her face to her collar bone gently sucking on it, and leaving her a hickey. As Tommy thrust harder inside of her Jude reached her climax and arched her back as she received it. After a few more thrusts Tommy soon came and he collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies covered in sweat.

Jude was laying on her side and Tommy was holding her as she nestled her back onto his chest as he began to silently sing the lyrics to _'And, I Love Her'_.

_I give her all my love__  
__That's all I do__  
__And if you saw my love__  
__You'd love her too__  
__I love her___

_She gives me everything__  
__And tenderly__  
__The kiss my lover brings__  
__She brings to me__  
__And I love her___

_A love like ours__  
__Could never die__  
__As long as I__  
__Have you near me___

_Bright are the stars that shine__  
__Dark is the sky__  
__I know this love of mine__  
__Will never die__  
__And I love her_

As Tommy finished humming the words to one of her favorite songs he kissed her on her neck as they both drifted peacefully for the first time since they'd broken up.

Early the next morning Jude turned over and she nestled her head in the crook of Tommy's neck as he pulled her closer towards him. "Morning." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Morning back." She said kissing him again. Tommy pulled Jude closer as he deepened the kiss between them. He felt her shiver from his touch. When they pulled apart for air Jude opened her blue eyes to meet his. "This is real, isn't it?" She asked him.

"Always." He said as his fingers drew circles on her back making her giggle. "Jude, the last two months have been pure hell." He said and she looked at him.

"Tommy you don't have to do this." She said to him but he glanced away closing his eyes.

"I have to." He said to her bringing his gaze back to her baby blues. "Jude, I should have come after you. I should have called or something. I shouldn't have let you come back here with an album to finish leaving you all alone to do it, when you needed the help. I shouldn't have called you poison and I shouldn't have tried to push you away. I should have learned from my mistakes but, I didn't. So now here we are, in the place where I've always wanted to find myself." He said kissing her.

"You mean on a brown carpet in my rehearsal space?" She asked him and he laughed at her.

"No, waking up to find you in my arms." As Tommy leaned in to kiss her again his phone went off. He reached behind him to his jeans pocket to grab it. He sighed when he saw that it was Darius. "Hey D, what's up?" He asked his boss.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked in an angry tone.

"I'm with Jude why?"

"Because some damned paparazzi caught Milo having an alcoholic beverage last night. It's not good, its everywhere."

"D, get Sadie to handle it. That's what her job is. I'm in the middle of something." He said cutting his phone completely off and throwing it across the room.

"That wasn't nice." She said to him as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"D, wanted me to fix a Milo problem that would be easier if Sadie handled."

"What kind of problem?" She asked him as he stroked her hair.

"Milo was out drinking last night and the paparazzi caught him. It's everywhere."

"Idiot." Was all she had to say before she captured Tommy's lips with her own.

**A/N 2: Hope you like it. The song I used was 'And, I lover her' by the Beatles. I hope you guys like this. If I get good feedback I will post more. **


	2. Fooling Around

A/N: So, I got this idea from watching Instant Star episode 4x12: Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment on YouTube at like 3 am this morning

**A/N: So, I got this idea from watching Instant Star episode 4x12: Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment on YouTube at like 3 am this morning. The ending of the episode is freaking perfect, I just had to write this out. If anyone wants to know how I found the episode message me because the user that I got this episode from has from 4x08 until 4x12.**

**Sonic Perfection**

**Chapter 2**

**Fooling Around**

Jude and Tommy sat together in Studio A, just like they had the last four years. It had been exactly one month to the day that they'd reunited. For some reason fate always broke them apart and brought them back together by destiny or mainly by tragedy. They'd been stealing glances all day at one another just waiting to be alone. They'd planned this all out perfectly. To the press they were living happily ever after, but to their friends they were just it, friends.

Jude's eyes wondered all over Tommy's body, eyeing it up and down. Jude self-consciously licked her lips, knowing Tommy saw this action. His hand that rested the arm rest of the chair moved to her thigh and he ran his hand up and down. Jude rolled her chair closer towards him and she grabbed his hand and held it gently. Tommy looked around to make sure there was no one before he pulled Jude on top of him and kissed her on the lips.

"Tommy, we have to record. There are four more songs left." She said reluctantly pulling away. He pulled her back down and kissed her lips again as his hands roamed around her body. "What if someone comes in?" She asked and he reached behind him and locked the door and shutting the blinds.

"No more excuses Harrison, you're mine." He said with a smirk and he captured her lips with his own again. Her hands slid his jacket off his shoulders and his hands started to lift her shirt over her head until his phone rang. "Hold that thought." He said picking his phone up and groaning before answering it. "What is it D?" Tommy asked annoyed.

"Why is the door to Studio A locked, and the blinds shut on the door?"

"Me and Jude don't want anyone peeking in and distracting us. We have four more songs left. Leave us in peace." He said and shut the phone. "Where were we?" He asked and he lifted the shirt above her head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" They heard Darius asked and Jude's face turned a few shades of pink and red and she zipped her hoodie up before he saw too much. "T, my office, right now." He bellowed and walked out leaving the couple with their jaws on the floor.

"Busted." They both said and then bursted into a fit of laughter as they walked out of the studio and across G-Major into the devils lair.

Tommy walked into the office and he took a seat hoping this would go as planned. "I assume this is Jude's, isn't it?" He asked throwing her shirt at him and he caught it. "So, how long has this been going on?" He asked Tommy calmly.

"A month." Tommy with a steady tone. He decided to change the subject. "Why am I in here?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I understand that you have a proposition for me?" He said and Tommy remembered the plan.

"I want Jude's money back." He stated.

"T, I'm not a genie, I don't give away studio time."

"I know. I want to pay for this, for all of it." As Tommy said this Darius got a curious look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because, it's my fault D, all of it, I broke Jude's heart; I didn't come back when I knew we had to album to do. I let myself be totally and completely selfish because I knew I'd never fix things with Jude. At first it was easy ignoring her but, even if we'd ignored each other the last few months it wouldn't be any different because I still love her, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make this album better than the last." Tommy said what he needed to say and he left Darius to his self to think over what Tommy had said.

Tommy got up out of Darius's office chair and headed back to the studio where he found Milo standing by the soundboard, and Jude in the chair he'd just vacated less than a few minutes ago. "What is it?" Jude asked as she heard the door open.

"I want your help with my song, both of your help." He said and Jude and Tommy turned their heads towards each other and exchanged glances.

"We have an album to finish, and we also have somewhere to be. Waste someone else's time." Tommy said and her vacated the studio.

"I guess we made ourselves official again." She said smiling.

"I guess we did. Where is Sadie tonight?" He asked her pulling her closer to him.

"I think she's pulling another all-nighter here, why do you ask?" She said moving her head closer to him and leaning into kiss him but, pulling away.

"Tease." He said and he captured her lips with his for a gentle kiss. "I want to cook you dinner but, my place has been swarmed with the press ever since I got back, and I'm not cooking in the rehearsal space." He said twirling a piece of her hair with his fingers.

"What's the occasion?" She asked him.

"It's been a month since we reconciled." He said kissing her gently again on the lips.

"Indeed it has Quincy. What are we going to do about that?" She asked him as he trailed his fingers from the side of her neck to her collar bone and over the exposed skin on her chest causing her to get chill bumps.

"I was thinking a celebration is in order." He said intertwining both of their hands. Jude smiled and she walked into soundbooth and slid the headphones over her head.

"Jude Harrison _2 AM_ in 5…4…3…2…" He said and pointed at her.

_Snow falls on the city__  
__White on white__  
__It's the color of hope__  
__On an unforgiving night__  
__You kissed me into ruins__  
__Sin on sin__  
__Now, I've gotta love your love letters__  
__Written on my skin_

_  
__I can't tell the stars__  
__From the downtown lights___

_If I said I was truly over you__  
__My heart would say amen__  
__But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM__  
__If I admit I can't get use to this__  
__Will my heart break again?__  
__As I fall__  
__Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Someone's scratchy music through the walls__  
__Sirens weaving through the streets__  
__I must've missed your call__  
__I'm gathering up these nights__  
__Black on black__  
__I know your voice like it's my own__  
__And it makes my heart go slack___

_I can't tell the stars__  
__From the downtown lights___

_If I said I was truly over you__  
__My heart would say amen__  
__But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM__  
__If I admit I can't get use to this__  
__Will my heart break again?__  
__As I fall__  
__Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

As Jude started the chorus again she fell onto her knees and she tried the best of her ability to hold them back. Tommy looked up from the computer screen when he noticed something off and he ran out of the studio and into the booth.

_  
__Oh__  
__If I said I was truly over you__  
__My heart would say amen__  
__But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM__  
__If I admit I can't get use to this__  
__Will my heart break again?__  
__As I fall__  
__Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

As Jude finished singing the song she let the tears come, falling everywhere. She slid the headphones off and she let them fall to the floor. Jude closed her eyes to breathe and she felt a pair of arms around her holding her tightly, comforting her. "Jude, it's ok." Tommy whispered into her ear and he looked up to see Sadie standing there with her parents and two other people. "Jude, you have visitors." He whispered into her ear and she looked up.

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash off my face. I don't want to talk to them. Can you do something about it." Jude asked him. Tommy got off of the ground and helped her up.

"Hey, I love you." He said to her as she turned to leave through the double doors, not going through the studio.

"I love you back." She said letting go of the knob and kissing him lightly on the lips. As she pulled away she let herself out of the studio and Tommy watched as she walked to the bathroom.

Tommy walked into the studio and was given a glare by Stuart, Victoria, and a slight smile by Sadie. "Tom, what is wrong with Jude?" Sadie asked with concern in her voice.

"She collapsed to her knees near the end of the song, she didn't tell me why." He said and she let it go.

"This is my mom's husband, Don and this is my dad's new wife, Yvette." She said introducing them and he shook their hands.

"How long have you and Jude been back together?" Sadie asked him.

"A month."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"We didn't want to tell anyone, since the press has been following Jude ever since the attack." He told her and she gave him a forgiving look.

"Unbelievable." She said and laughed a little bit.

"I'm guessing Jude doesn't want to talk to us, does she?" Victoria asked him.

"No. I don't mean to be rude but, now we have three songs to finish recording and mixing, Jude and I really have to get back to work when she comes back in." He said and Victoria and Stuart got a hurt expression on their faces.

"Wait a minute, it's only taken a month to do the re-mix?" Sadie asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, that's why we've pulled all-nighters for the last month since D isn't paying for the studio time, we wanted to get done fast."

"I forgot about that." Sadie said to him and she turned to leave, her parents following her. Jude walked in the door as they walked out.

"Thank you." She said hugging him tightly.

"Your parents didn't look to happy and the mention of me and you dating." He said reluctantly letting her go and they both went to sit down in separate chairs but, very the chair were very close to one another.

"They are themselves. I'm just not in the mood to deal with them." She said sighing and Tommy got up and walked to her and got down on his knees and placed his hand on her thigh just as he had a month ago. "Be careful Quincy, this is a very dangerous position for us." She said seductively.

"I think I know what's going to cheer you up." He said with a cocky grin.

"What's that?" She asked him batting her eyelashes.

"This." He said leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back with eagerness and passion as his hands unzipped the hoodie that she was wearing. "Make you feel better?" He asked pulling away. Tommy reached behind him and he pulled her shirt from his back pocket.

"I was looking for that." She said taking it from him and putting it on. "Perv." She said hitting him playfully in his arm.

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy, it hit D in the head and he graciously returned it to me." He said smirking at her.

"Oh." Was all she said and her face turned bright red.

"So, I will be there around six to cook?" He said as she got her shirt situated.

"Okay." She said as Tommy got up and sat back down in his chair.

"So, do you want a longer break before we finish the last three?" He asked her and she shook her head going back into the soundbooth for another song. Jude slid the headphones on her head again and waited for her que.

_I tried to change__  
__I tried everything__  
__Like headlights in the rain__  
__Drifting back again__  
__Somewhere out there__  
__Gathered in the dust__  
__Sometimes I can't remember that was us___

_The stars divide__  
__And our worlds collide__  
__Surrounded like the air__  
__You were with me everywhere__  
__Somewhere out there lying in the dust__  
__Sometimes I can't remember that was us___

_There was a time for reason__  
__A place for every season__  
__Times I couldn't run away__  
__From you__  
__I can't believe it's morning__  
__I can't believe it's pouring__  
__Should I leave you here__  
__And run away___

_I want to change__  
__I'll try anything__  
__I wanted you so bad__  
__It nearly drove me mad__  
__Somewhere out there__  
__Gathered in the dust__  
__Sometimes I can't remember that was us___

_Better now than never__  
__Better late than forever__  
__I never meant to waste your time__  
__It doesn't seem to matter__  
__Maybe nothing really matters__  
__Long enough to break it all away___

_Somewhere out there__  
__Gathered in the dust__  
__Sometimes I can't remember__  
__Sometimes I can't remember__  
__That was us_

Jude slid the headphones off and she went back into the sound room and sat down beside Tommy. "Do we need another take?" She asked him.

"No, that's the good thing about remixes, you really only have to sing it one time if you already know what you're looking for." He said to her and they listened to that one, and _2 Am_ in playback. "I stand corrected." He said as they finished listening to the songs.


	3. Strong Enough

A/N: So I have decided after seeing the trailer for the last three episodes, I'm going to write what I think will happen on London Calling, and hopefully I'm just physic and I just know what's going to happen or I won't have it by a long shot but, there

**A/N: So after seeing the series finale, I decided to fast-forward the story three years to give it a little bit of closure to what happened. I hope you guys like where I'm taking it.**

**Sonic Perfection**

**Chapter 3**

**Strong Enough**

"I have to go back." Jude sighed as she walked into her Notting Hill flat. Her bodyguard was stationed outside the door, and she turned on the alarm system. She sighed again as she turned on the TV and saw the vision she'd wanted for the last seven years. He finally did it, made a solo album.

"Here it is what the world has been waiting for, Tom Quincy's solo album debut. The album is entitled _Never Too Late_, and each song is a love story about the girl who long ago stole his heart. Quincy hasn't commented on the girl but, his fans have an idea that it goes back to the punk rocker, Jude Harrison who signed with Monalzi, in Yorkshire, England. Harrison's fifth album drops next week all over the world, and Quincy's album is dropping the same day." Jude heard the perky little blond say as she flipped the channel.

Jude went into her bedroom and got on her laptop starting the web browser directly to Tommy's site. He had a myspace that detailed every single thing about the album. She let a tear escape her cheeks as she read the words imprinted on the screen in front of her. It was the dedication from his album.

_I'm dedicating the album to the red haired punk princess that stile my heart almost seven years ago. We have played cat and mouse games for so long I thought we'd never be together. This girl changed me for the better and she made me believe that the immensity of true love is greater than anything in the world. This girl opened my heart and made me believe in the world again after a rather dark time in my life. This is for you Jude, who inspired everything on this disc. One day maybe that punk princess will get her prince. _

Jude now had tears escaping from her eyes. Tears she hadn't cried in so long she was beginning to think that she was made of ice. Jude slammed the computer shut and went to her closet, opening it and packing a bag. She was throwing stuff inside as she heard her doorbell ring. "Lydia, Sam, Karmen. I didn't expect you guys tonight." She said wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"What happened? You were fine about an hour ago." Karmen asked her.

"I'm going home. I'm not sure for how long but, I have some things to take care off." Jude said letting her three friends into her apartment and shutting the door behind her.

"So, who done it"? Sam asked her. He got a defensive look on his face.

"It's nothing. I just miss my family and my 21st birthday is in a few days and I want to spend it at home." He said letting her mind wonder to the conversation between Kwest and Tommy many years ago. She smiled at the thought and she knew she was doing what was right.

"Call me exactly when you land." Lydia said hugging her and she had to drag Sam and Karmen out of the room. After they left and Jude locked the place up again she called the travel agent to set up her flight and she put on her coat and left, with Bruno following right behind her.

Jude's legs were jittering the entire flight. As the plane descended she closed her eyes and she thought of all the memories with Tommy. Their first weird kiss, the first real one, her seventeenth birthday, everything about the night they finished her second album, everything about that day in the church, and the week leading up to her eighteenth birthday. She remembered the night that she chose him, and their first time. She also remembered all the little moments and the flooded her mind.

Jude got off of the plane and she ran through customs and baggage claim and straight to the heart. She ran right into G-Major where Sadie and Darius where at the front in a conversation. "Jude, I didn't know you were coming." Sadie said hugging her sister. "I love your hair." She said. Jude smiled as she remembered that it was red and long again.

"Its good to see you Jude." Darius said hugging her.

"Where is Tommy?" Jude asked.

"In Studio A." Darius said and as the words left his mouth Jude ran into the studio and was greeted by Kwest and the soundboard and Tommy recording.

"Can you give us a minute?" She asked as Tommy started _Love To Burn_.

Jude silently opened the door and she walked into the booth and slid on a pair of headphones. She looked at Tommy as his eyes were closed feeling the music.

**Tommy**

_I've seen you falling__  
in and out of things__  
your heart heats up__  
your heart gets cold__  
lights up and yearns again_

As Tommy finished the first stanza he felt a presence with him and he opened his eyes to find Jude in front of him opening her mouth to sing.__

**Jude**

_What's your story__  
I don't want a flash of glory__  
Then you crash__  
the what was that__  
and why did I fall so fast___

Slow down_  
We've got time__  
Need to know__  
that your all mine_

Jude finished singing the first verse and she felt herself melt as her hand brushed Tommy's. She felt a passion ignite in her that she hadn't felt for a long time. __

**Both**

_And you've got a love to burn__  
Kisses for days__  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real__  
And never let it get away___

I don't have love to burn_  
Time to waste__  
'Cause I've waited far too long__  
For the spark to become a flame__  
And if it comes true__  
I only have love to burn for you_

They finished singing the chorus and Jude joined both of their hands together. Tommy felt something burning inside of him that he hadn't felt since the night Jude ended their engagement. __

**Tommy**

_I can live without you__  
I'm happy by myself__  
But you get to me__  
You make me feel like there is no one else___

**Jude**

_What you doin'__  
Leaving hearts in ruins__  
Can't you see__  
For us to be__  
That just won't fly with me___

**Tommy**

_Slow down__  
Let's get it right__  
Make it last__  
Let's start tonight___

**Both**

_And you've got love to burn__  
Kisses for days__  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real__  
And never let it get away___

I don't have a love to burn_  
Time to waste__  
'Cause I've waited far too long__  
For the spark to become a flame__  
And if it comes true__  
I only have a love to burn for you___

**Jude**

_I'd see it through__  
If I was sure you'd feel this way_

**Tommy**

_for me__  
It's gotta be__  
Much more than anything we say or loved__  
To ever last___

**Jude**

_I need to know that it's not just touch and go__  
That you are here to stay__  
Here to stay__  
That you are here to stay___

hmmmm__

**Both**

_Have you got love to burn__  
Kisses for days__  
tonight we wont__  
let anything get__  
in our way___

And you've got love to burn_  
Kisses for days__  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real__  
And never let it get away___

I don't have love to burn_  
Time to waste__  
'Cause I've waited far too long__  
For the spark to become a flame__  
And if it comes true__  
I only have love to burn for you_

They finished the song their hands till intertwined and they just looked at one another for what seemed to be forever as the world fell away. Before either of them knew what was happening the microphone that separated them was an obsolete object that was pushed to the ground as Tommy's lips collided with Jude's.

Her arms intertwined around his neck not wanting to release herself from his embrace as his hands felt her body for the first time in years. The kiss was full of yearning and passion, and a fire that had been put out in both of them for the last three years. They reluctantly pulled way remembering that they both needed oxygen to breath. "That was, wow." She said as she caught her breath.

"I guess that was hello, wasn't it?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not letting you come with me. I'm sorry for publicly dumping you. I'm just sorry. I didn't make the right choice. I was an idiot, and to be frankly honest, I was scared because, I remembered your last marriage. I was a fool, and an idiot. I should have let you be there because if I had, my last two albums would have been freaking amazing." She said to him in one long breath.

"That was definitely a good hello." He said and his eyes met hers. "How about we go to dinner, and talk?" He asked her and she grabbed her bag and they left the studio hand in hand.


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, at all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, at all. **

**A/N: WARNING THIS IS A VERY SMUT CHAPTER….AND ADULT CONTENT….HENCE WHY THE RATING CHANGED FROM 'T' TO 'M', DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SMUT.**

**Sonic Perfection**

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion**

They sat at the dinner table; their hands intertwined thinking of the last three years. Jude and Tommy sat there silently eating their food, and silently stealing glances at one another, thinking about a time when things were better than this. They were in the restaurant that three years before, they'd taken their relationship public the wrong way.

Jude shamefully closed her eyes as she remembered that night he almost took her in the bathroom stall. She kept her eyes closed remembering how his hands felt all over her body, and how his touch sent shivers up her spine.

She smiled at the thought of him nuzzling her neck and his hands running up her dress. Then came the flash that ended it all and Jude opened her eyes, she felt her cheeks blush as Tommy just stared at her.

Tommy knew what she was doing when her eyes were closed, and his mind wondered to the same thing. His memory roamed to the second she walked into the bathroom, and the second he dropped that towel on the floor his hands roamed her body and she took his jacket off.

He smiled as her lips met his and his hands wondered up her dress. His body got chills thinking of that night, and all in one moment his lips tasting her sweet silky skin was gone thanks to a camera flash. Tommy felt his cheeks blush as they stole another glance at each other.

"I still love you." She bluntly told him.

"I still love you." He replied back to her.

"I should have let you come."

"I shouldn't have stayed, I should have followed you."

"I shouldn't have been so damn selfish."

"I should've convinced you to stay."

"I should've done that night differently."

"What night?" He asked suddenly ending their spool of regrets.

"When I debuted _'The Music'_, I shouldn't have done it that way. I should have performed _'2 AM'_, and announced to the world that my fiancé was joining me on stage, and I didn't do it, I left myself be foolish, and selfish. I was so stupid." She finished saying and the waited cleared the plates from the table.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid Jude. You wanted your own adventures, you wanted to be a rock star, and I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. I should have gone with you to help you, and sure as hell should have went on that stage and convinced you not to do it. I was the fool. I was the stupid one." He said vulgarly to her.

"So, we both agree that we should've made better choices three years ago?" She asked him as the waiter placed their dessert of chocolate covered strawberries in front of them.

Tommy picked up and strawberry and he placed it at her lips letting her smell the aroma coming from the strawberry before he fed it to her. As Jude licked the chocolate off of her lips she accidentally let some of the flakes fall onto Tommy's finger and she licked that off causing a bunch of shocks to run through their bodies.

Tommy took his hand back and he was going to get another strawberry when Jude stopped him. She picked one up and few one to him just as he did to her a few seconds ago. The chocolate flakes fell onto her cream skin and he kissed the flakes off one by one causing Jude to blush.

She pulled her hand away and let her head fall to the side embarrassed. Tommy waved for the check and the waiter brought it. Soon after they left the restaurant and they were walking down the street.

Tommy's eyes wondered over Jude body as they were walking towards the viper. He noticed that her shirt clung very closely to her body and her pants were hugging her in all the right spots. He was undressing her with his eyes and he almost let it get the best of him. When he noticed Jude looking he looked away staring straight in front of him.

Jude's eyes started to undress Tommy. She let herself look at his t-shit and notice how it hugged his sculpted chest, and she noticed he was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, the ones that look like they fit but, they are way to tight. She smiled and started to blush when she noticed him look at her.

They both looked up in the sky when they felt a raindrop fall onto their faces. Before they knew it they were both soaked, and Tommy looked at Jude again noticing her soaked shirt and her hard nipples. Tommy tried to control himself but, he couldn't do it any longer. He pushed her into the next ally and up against a wall as his lips crashed forcefully onto hers.

Jude made no protest to his movements as her hands slid under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his chest. Tommy unbuttoned Jude's pants and slipped two fingers inside her jeans as he pushed back the fabric and jammed the fingers inside of her. Jude moaned slightly as his lips moved from hers to her neck and the exposed skin on her chest. Jude moved her legs around Tommy's waist to hold their weight up as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

Tommy removed his fingers and slid his hands under Jude shirt moving her bra out of the way and playing with her nipples. Jude's hands unzipped his jeans and went through the fabric of his boxers out of the way and continued to stroke his hard member.

He started to moan when she stopped and she grinned devilishly at her. He removed one of his hands from her breast and he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans pulling them partly down with her thong. Jude moaned slightly and she motioned for him to continue as he slid himself inside of her.

After a few hard thrusts Jude moaned in his ear causing him to go faster. He felt her walls collapse as he hit her g-spot. Jude wanted to scream but, she didn't want to cause any attention so, she moved his shirt out of the way and bit down on him, hard enough to leave a mark. Tommy silently moaned her name as he came close to feeling his release. After a few more thrusts Jude found her release and she bit down on Tommy shoulder again.

Neither of them found the strength to remove themselves for their position just yet, Jude and Tommy stood there in that position looking into the others eyes. Tommy leaned in and he kissed her again as the rain fell reminding him of their first kiss almost seven years ago.

Jude smiled as she noticed that they were both lost in the same memory. After a strike of lightening and a cloud of thunder, Jude removed herself from him and she zipped her pants and put her bra back in place as Tommy got himself situated as well.

Both of them turned out of the ally and down the street to the viper. Tommy opened the door for Jude, just as he always did and he walked over to let himself into the drivers' side and he put the key into the ignition. Tommy stole another glance at Jude as the backed the car out of the parking spot and he drove off.

"Where am I taking you?" He asked her looking her staring at the window.

"I don't have a hotel, I guess you can take me back to my house." She simply said to him.

"Your mom Don, and your dad and Yvette are there. If you still want me to take you, I will." He said knowing she'd find another place.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath loud enough for him to hear.

"You can stay with me. I have a guest bedroom." He offered.

"Alright, that works for me." He said making a u-turn at the next light.

The drive to his place was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Tommy's eyes were trying to stay concentrated on the road but, it was hard when the love of his life was going to be in his house for god knows how long. He was about to say something when Jude's phone went off.

"Karmen, oh Karmen, your spying again." She sang into the phone. Tommy just assumed it was one of her friends.

"Nice Jude, where are you?" Her friend asked her.

"In Toronto and on my way to Tommy's place." Jude said with a smile, and she felt her face flush.

"Tommy, as in your ex, and ex-boybander Little Tommy Q?" The girl asked in a squeal.

"Karmen, calm down and take a breath." Jude said calmly, her cheeks still flushing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your album dedication was lost in Transit, you wouldn't happen to remember what you said would you?" Karmen asked and Jude looked to her left and decided to go with it.

"Yeah, let me know when to start." Jude said and she heard Karmen countdown. "For my fifth album there is mainly one person I'd like to dedicate this to, and it's the blue eyes prince that stole my heart almost seven years ago. At first we denied it, then we danced around it, trying not to ruin a good friendship, then we acted on it, and it was a passion so great that even two break-ups couldn't put out. I guess this is to him because I left home without believing in the immensity of true love until I spent three years trying to make it without my anchor to the normal. So to this blue eyes prince, you made me believe in true love again, and for this I will always love you." Jude said letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Jude looked over at Tommy who indeed had a tear running down his cheek. She opened her mouth and continued to speak. "This is for you Tommy Quincy, and someday maybe that blue-eyed prince will get his red-haired punk princess." Jude said into the phone and she let another tear fall.

"Jude, how did you memorize all of that?" Karmen asked amazed.

"It came from my heart." She said and hung the phone up letting another tear fall.

Jude, why are you here?" Tommy finally asked pulling into the garage of his house and shutting the door.

"This girl changed me for the better and she made me believe that the immensity of true love is greater than anything in the world. This girl opened my heart and made me believe in the world again after a rather dark time in my life." Jude quoted his dedication to her.

"It made me realize that I was the one running, and you were the one who wanted to settle down. I was so selfish, and I realized that a year ago but, I couldn't bring myself to admit it. So, I stayed. I went on a new tour, and I tried to run far away from my problems." Jude said and Tommy's hands went to hold hers.

Jude and Tommy both felt a shock of electricity run through their bodied when their hands touched. Jude closed her eyes and Tommy closed his both reliving the events from earlier tonight. Jude reluctantly pulled away and gathered her purse and her bag and got out of the viper, trying to go inside, and not fall back into round 2. Tommy followed her out of the car, and he went to unlock to door, fumbling with his keys.

He finally got the door open and he led Jude into the house through the kitchen. Jude looked the place over, knowing that it wasn't going to change. She followed him into the living room and laid her purse down on the table in the foyer and slipped her coat and shoes off. Jude kicked herself for doing this. "Habit." She said and she walked back over to him.

"I remember." He said closing his eyes. He remembered the last time she was here, and it was when they'd gotten engaged. He smiled at the memory.

"So, when did you finally decide to do that solo?" Jude asked as he led her to the guest bedroom. He opened the door and Jude walked over to the bed and sat her stuff down and she looked at Tommy as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "It was about six months after you left, but I didn't start recording until a few months ago."

"Who was your muse?" She asked him, knowing his answer.

"You girl, it's always you." He said coming towards her and kneeling in front of her. He looked deep into the blue eyes that he'd lost himself in that fist day at the lake. He kissed her softly at first, but the kiss became more passionate when Jude's fingers knotted in his hair pulling him closer to her. His lip licked her bottom lip pleading for entrance and she granted it. They both reluctantly pulled away.

"Thank you for this." She said gesturing to the room.

"It's no problem. I'll be next door if you need me." He said and he walked out of the room, and shut the door. He stood there for a few minutes, and he slid himself down the door and he hung his head low, letting a few tears escape.

As Tommy walked out of the Jude went over to the door, touching the doorknob where he last did. Jude turned placing her back to the door and she slid down holding he knees to her chest as she rested her head, letting the tears fall.

Both of them got up at the same time and wiped their faces. Tommy raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened. "I was just coming to find you." She said, and he could see her eyes were puffy from crying.

"I was coming back to apologize." He said and she looked into his blue eyes and her lips crashed onto his. They both stumbled backwards until Jude's legs met the edge of the bed and she fell onto it. Tommy was still standing and he pushed them both backwards.

He was on top of Jude as his hands played with the hem of her shirt and he raised it over her head breaking the kiss for a minute. Tommy threw the discarded article of clothing across the room as she trailed kisses down her collar bone and down her chest.

He stopped at her bra and Jude arched her back to let him unclasp it and slide it down her arms. Jude felt a shiver of cold run through her body, and she smiled flipping them over to where she was on top. Jude started to unbutton Tommy's shirt one by one, and she bent down to kiss the exposed skin until the shirt was completely undone and she was at the line of his jeans.

Jude trailed kisses back up his body until she got to his neck. She trailed kisses over his collar bone, and she let herself find the bit mark from earlier and she kissed it. Jude sucked on his neck for a few minutes leaving a red mark, and she moved back to meet his lips.

Tommy kissed Jude passionately for a few more minutes as his hands unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. Tommy kissed his way down Jude's body again and this time when he got to her thong he pulled it down her legs, Jude shuddered as Tommy shoved his tongue inside of her. Jude let out soft moan as he continued to work his magic.

Jude arched her back about to feel her release when he suddenly stopped and he kissed his way back up to her. Jude's hands went to his jeans, she unbuttoned them and he slid them down his legs, along with his boxers. Jude stroked Tommy for a few minutes teasing him. She pulled away and she felt Tommy's tip at her entrance.

As he entered her, she moaned heavily as her nails raked up and down his back. Jude screamed louder and Tommy thrusted harder inside of her. Jude pulled Tommy closer to her, grinding their hips together. After a few thrusts Jude arched her back as she felt her release. She screamed loudly as she felt her walls collapse.

About five thrusts later, Tommy found his own release screaming Jude's name as he did. Tommy collapsed on top of her as he kissed the beads of sweat off of Jude's forehead. He kissed her one more time before he pulled out of her and he lay beside her on his back.

"I think I like coming home." Jude said as she caught her breath and she looked over at Tommy.

"I like you coming home too." He said catching his breath and kissing her on the lips.

Jude closed her eyes and she drifted off into sleep. Tommy got up off of the bed and placed her under the covers and he did the same. As Tommy drifted off to sleep he felt Jude's hand slide around his waist. He smiled and fell into one of the best sleeps he'd had in almost three years.


	5. 72 Hours Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**A/N: Since, Tommy is doing a solo album, I figured that I'd give you the tracks that way you can look at the lyrics.**

**No Regrets- Bon Jovi **

**I Can't Hate You Anymore- Nick Lachey**

**What's Left of Me- Nick Lachey**

**Never too Late- Three Days Grace**

**By the Way-Hinder**

**Love to Burn- Cory Lee**

**Feels Like Tonight- Daughtry**

**Used To- Daughtry**

**Over You-Daughtry**

**Get Stoned- Hinder**

**For You I Will (Confidence)- Teddy Geiger**

**I Promise You (With Everything that I am)- Backstreet Boys**

**Sonic Perfection**

**Chapter 5**

**72 Hours Later**

72 hours seems like a lot of time especially when you unhook the house phone, and turn both of the cell phones off that are in the house. 72 hours seems like enough time to reconnect with your love, and make up for the last three years, and the lost time of not waking with each other in your arms, or not talking, or kissing on a daily basis.

For Jude and Tommy it had been 72 hours since she returned home, and they were lying in his bed, wrapped in each others arms after making up for lost time but, it still didn't feel like they had.

"So, when are we going back into the real world?" Tommy asked her catching his breath.

"I'm thinking about never." Jude said turning on her side to face him. Tommy did this and he moved closer feeling her warm breath on his face. Jude and Tommy inched closer together and they kissed. Tommy's hands moved around her waist to bring her closer as their naked bodies meshed together.

As the kiss got more intense they heard the doorbell ring. Tommy groaned and he pulled his boxers on to go and answer the door. Tommy was ready to curse the person at his door when he got downstairs. He opened the door to find Sadie.

"I don't know where my sister is but, I have an idea." Sadie said looking at Jude's purse.

"It just happened." He said with a grin on his face.

As Sadie was about to open her mouth Chaz walked up behind her. "I see you had a late night." He said to him and Tommy shot him a got to hell look.

"I guess you can say that."

"Tommy, Darius has been yelling at me because you're not in the studio today." Sadie said to him with a grin on her face.

"I have one track left to do, which will be done later."

"Alright." Sadie said and gave in with a sigh. "I'm glad you two are back together." Sadie said to Tommy and he looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said acting like he didn't have a clue.

"You mean to tell me that after basically three years of silence, your ex-fiancé comes back into town and for the last three days neither one of you have checked in with anyone. You're not back together?" Sadie asked and Chaz got a look on his face.

"You were engaged?" Chaz asked him and Tommy nodded his head yes.

"To who?" He asked in surprise.

"My sister." Sadie said with a smirk.

"This is getting interesting." Chaz said, not knowing that Jude was Sadie's sister.

"Sadie, get that smirk off your face. We aren't back together." Tommy insisted.

"You're house phone is off, her cell phone is off, and your cell phone is off, and you're telling me you're not back together. You're nuts Quincy." Sadie said before opening her mouth again. "If you just so happen to hear from my sister, that you're not dating tell her that since tomorrow night is her 21st birthday G-Major is throwing her a party." Sadie said as Tommy pushed them both out the door.

"Babe, who was at the door?" Sadie heard someone yell with a hoarse voice.

"Who was-" Sadie said as Tommy slammed the door.

Tommy turned around to see Jude standing behind him in the sheet that was supposed to be on his bed. "Did I ever tell you that the sheet looks better on you than it does on my bed?" He asked as he kissed her. "How about we eat?" Tommy said as he trailed kissed down Jude's neck and to the line of the sheet that was covering her up.

"I like that idea." She said kissing her neck.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow night G-Major is hosting a 21st birthday party for you. I was told to relay the message." He said to her.

"I have a question for you." Jude said and he stopped kissing her.

"Tomorrow night will you escort me to the party?" She asked with a look of hope in her eyes.

"I would be honored lady Harrison." He said and he brought her hand to his lips as he kissed the top of it.

"Will you sing with me?"

"What song?"

"I haven't decided on that yet."

"You just don't want to tell me, don't you?" He asked and her eyes darted around the room.

"Alright you have the choice of _'Love to Burn' _or we can write something new." She said to him and he got a mischievous look on his face.

"'_Love to Burn'_." He simply stated.

"Why that?"

"Because I was supposed to sing it with you at your last party, and I didn't get to so now, I want to." He said leaning down to kiss her again.

"I like your thinking." She said kissing him back until she saw the time. "Damn, I have to make a call." She said and she went to get her cell phone from her purse. She turned it on and she had 69 missed calls. She dialed Kat's number and waited for her to answer but, Sam did instead. "Sam, let me talk to Kat."

"Where in the hell have you been? Georgia and EJ are freaking out."

"I know, Kat, I know and I'm sorry but I got caught up."

"With what?"

"Its private information, but tomorrow night I assume you had your part in, am I right?"

"Hell yeah, me Sam, Lydia, Karmen, and Jason, along with Georgia and EJ will be there in our best formal attire."

"Thank you Kat."

"So, where are you?" She asked and Jude's face flushed. "You've had your phone off for like 72 hours."

Jude was about to answer when she felt a pair of arms fly around her waist and turn her to face him. He bent down and he kissed her. Jude got caught up in the kiss until she heard Kat yelling. "I've been busy." Jude said out of breath and Tommy started trailing kisses down her neck, and when he got to her collar bone he began to suck. "Tommy, that tickles." Jude said to him.

"Wait a minute, your with Tommy?" Kat asked in a joyous tone.

"Yes Kat, she is with me. We both love you and I'm pretty sure we will see your tomorrow." Tommy said and hung the phone up, turning it off.

"That wasn't very nice." She said and pouted at him.

"What part?"

"All of it. Do you know how many hickeys I have now Quincy. I'm going to be wearing a lot of make-up to pull off anything that I wear."

"It was repayment."

"For what?"

"For this." He said and pointed to the bite mark on his shoulder. "I think it's going to scar."

"I think, it's kinky." She said innocently.

"How did this come about anyways?"

"In the alley, I didn't want to scream so, I bit you." She said with an innocent look on her face.

"You're evil Harrison."

"You're evil to, Quincy." She said with a seductive smile and he kissed her again.

"Did you bring anything for the party tomorrow?" He asked her reluctantly breaking away.

"No."

"I guess we can talk the new stylist into letting you borrow something. But, that means we have to go there." He said with a sigh.

"And, that's a bad thing?" She asked him and he looked at her. "I want to listen to what you have done of the album."

"Portia is back now. She is the stylist. I really don't feel like going in there right now." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"I forgot."

"It really usually isn't that big of a deal but, the day you got back was the nine year mark, and I just kind of don't want to be near there this week." He said and he paused before he started to speak again. "But, since you need a dress for tomorrow night, I will go just because it's for you." He said and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Quincy." She said wriggling out form under him.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm getting my bag to go and get dressed." She said and he followed her. He walked into his room just as Jude let the sheet fall to the ground and his arms went around her waist as her back pressed against his chest. She turned her head and she kissed him deeply.

He turned her around to face him as his hands rested on the small of her back. "Tommy, we have to leave here sometime." Jude said and he pulled away. "But, not just yet." She said and she pulled him back to her. They stood there in his bedroom for a few more minutes until they both needed air.

"I'm going to take a shower." Tommy said and he walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. 'Huh, I guess he's paranoid.' Jude thought to herself.

Jude rummaged through her bag, and she decided on her light denim ripped jeans, her black shirt and her black boots. She smiled to herself when she realized that this is what she was wearing the first time that they'd slept together. She continued to smile as she put her outfit on and went to the mirror and started to apply her makeup.

"You look great." Tommy said as he came from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. As he looked at Jude, he remembered the outfit she was wearing and he smiled at himself. 'I could do this every morning.' He thought to himself as he watched Jude put her makeup on.

He walked over to his closet and he pulled out his light purple button down with a grey long sleeve shirt to go under it, and his dark denim jeans. He mentally kicked himself for choosing this outfit because it was what he wore when they shared their second kiss. He finished putting his outfit on about the same time as Jude finished putting on her makeup.

As Jude moved from the mirror she realized that Tommy was wearing. She was surprised that he still had the shirt. Jude smiled as she remembered the night that they kissed in Darius's office. Jude looked Tommy up and down until she noticed him staring at her back. "So, we ready?" She asked trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Let's go." He said taking her hand as they walked down the stairs. Jude walked over to the table and got her purse, and her cell phone and they went to the garage and got into the viper. Tommy started the car, and the entire ride to G-Major was filled with silence, but it was good silence. The entire car ride Jude and Tommy stole glances from one another.

As Tommy pulled into G-Majors parking lot, he gave Jude as quick kiss on the lips as he took the keys out. They both wanted to say something but, neither of them could muster up the words. Instead they sat there in the viper, and looked contently into the others eyes for what felt like eternity. Jude looked away when she head a clap of thunder, and rain falling on the hood of the car.

Tommy got out first walking around to open Jude's door, as she got out he held his jacket over both of their head's trying to keep them both dry. They walked inside instead of running, enjoying the feel of each others company, and listening to the rain fall. When they got to the door of G-Major there was paparazzi everywhere.

"Jude, are you and Tommy back together?"

"Jude, when will you be going back to London?"

"Tom, what's next for your solo career?"

"How long have you two been back together?"

They ignored the incessant people as they made their way into G-Major and Tommy let his jacket down and he and Jude walked into studio A. "So, do I get a proper greeting this time?" Kwest asked her and Jude hugged him.

"You know, I have missed your breakfast the last three years." She said to Kwest.

"Well, I have missed you Harrison." He said back.

"Tom, do you have your final song ready?" Kwest asked and Tom nodded yes.

Tommy walked into the soundproof booth and picked up his acoustic guitar and put the headphones on his ears. He waited for Kwest to give him is mark. Tommy opened his mouth and began to sing when he saw Kwest give him a green light.

_Tonight the moon's as pretty as a brand new rose__  
__And nosey stars, they seem to know where everybody goes__  
__As poets reach for words with broken motel pens__  
__Here's something to hold on to 'til I come home again___

_Out here the days they don't have names they've got numbers__  
__And the nights just seem to fade into each other__  
__Jilted lovers are like fireflies, each one with a spark__  
__Trying to fill the hole where once there was a heart___

_I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__Following my headlights down the highway in the dark__  
__I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__Postmarked from the state of my heart__  
__In care of wherever you are__  
__Postcards from the wasteland___

_Now before the summer sun gets chased away__  
__And all of our tomorrows turn to yesterdays__  
__I'm going to build you that castle__  
__I'm going to write you that song__  
__I've got to find the words to say__  
__Until I hold you in my arms_

Jude sat outside the booth and she listened to Tommy sing the song. It was clearly about her, she just never wanted to admit that the entire album was about her. "Kwest, is every song about me?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"Did he ever date?" She asked him.

"No. He didn't even look at another girl after you left." Kwest said and Jude went back to listening to him sing. __

_I'm sending postcard from the wasteland__  
__Following my headlights down the highway in the dark__  
__I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__Postmarked from the state of my heart__  
__In care of wherever you are__  
__Postcards from the wasteland___

_Tonight I'll meet you in my dreams__  
__See you soon__  
__Love,__  
__Me___

_I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__Following my headlights down the highway in the dark__  
__I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__I'm sending postcards from the wasteland___

_I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__Following my headlights down the highway in the dark__  
__I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__Postmarked from the state of my heart___

_I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__Following my headlights down this highway in the dark__  
__I'm sending postcards from the wasteland__  
__Postmarked from the state of my heart__  
__In care of wherever you are__  
_

Tommy finished the song and he closed his eyes and took a breath before he took the headphones off and he put the guitar down and came out of the booth. "What did you think?" He asked her.

"I loved it," she whispered, flinging her arms around his neck. He held onto her as if she were going to run away, or leave again, "and, I love you." She said into the crook of his neck. They pulled away from the embrace.

"I'll come tomorrow and finish mixing it." Tommy said to him.

"I have this one and one other left. I can handle it. It sees the two of you are back together. I'm not going to let anything get in the way of it." Kwest said and Tommy and Jude both thanked him for being so nice.

"Now, you have an appointment with the stylist. I'm going to stay in here and work." Tommy said and he kissed her on the lips before he sat down next to Kwest.

Jude walked out of the studio and into the room where Portia had everything set up. "Portia, you here?" Jude asked her.

"Hey Jude." She said to her and she grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her into the heaps and heaps of dresses.

"Where did all of these come from?" Jude asked her.

"Darius had me order a lot, and he said for you to choose whichever one you want."

"He's up to something isn't he?" Jude asked and Portia's eyes darted to the ground.

"He knows my other contract is almost up, and he wants me back here, doesn't he?" Jude asked her.

"Kinda sorta, yes." Portia said and Jude started to laugh.

"Let's just find a dress." Jude said and went through picking some up and going into the dressing room.

Jude spent what felt like hours until she'd found the perfect dress. It was a black halter, with the sides cut out, and it was floor length and it hugged her hips fully, and then flowed out on the bottom. "Jude, this is very you." Portia said and they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Portia yelled.

"It's Tommy, is Jude still in there?" He asked and Jude ran into the dressing room.

"What?" Portia whispered.

"He can't see me in the dress yet." She hissed and Portia nodded her head.

"Hold on a sec." Portia said opening the door for him.

"Where is Jude?"

"You can't see me in the dress yet. I'll be out in a few minutes." Jude said to him and he just smiled.

"Don't say a word to Sadie." Tommy said to his ex. He wasn't to keen about being in the same room as her but, he at least dealt with it, only for Jude.

"I'm ready." She said and Portia heard another knock at the door.

"Where are they Portia?" Sadie said on the other side of the door.

"Out the back." She whispered and Jude and Tommy went to the back entrance and out into the alley where they shared their first kiss.

"So, that was fun." Jude said and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Tommy's hands landed on the small of Jude's back as he pulled her closer towards him. "We have to go." She said and Tommy went to pull down the fire escape and they walked in the rain towards the viper, hand in hand.


	6. Perfect 21

Sonic Perfection

**Sonic Perfection**

**Chapter 6**

**Perfect 21**

"Jude, you look amazing." Portia said as she put the final touches on Jude's curls. Jude dabbed a little cover-up on to hide all of the hickey's she'd gotten in the last few days.

"Thanks." Jude said recounting her last birthday. Tommy should've been there by her side the entire time. Not her dad, not her trying to help Hunter. It should have been him, and this time he's going to know it.

"So, how swanky is this party?" Jude asked Portia trying to lighten the mood.

"Very. Better than your last." She replied to her. Jude winced at the memory of her last birthday.

"I'm sorry, extremely sorry about that, Jude." Portia immediately said to her.

"Look, I know you did what you did all those years ago, but I also know it nearly cost me my life. I can't say that I have forgiven you but, I can try." Jude said to her, and she smiled.

"Thank you." Portia said before they heard a knock at the door. Portia went to open it, and it revealed Tommy standing there in a black tux looking stunning. Jude blushed when she saw Tommy.

"You ready girl?" He asked her and she got up out of her seat and walked over to him.

"Don't even think about it Quincy. She just put that lipstick on." Portia said before she walked out of the room.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as they door to the room shut.

"Screw it." Jude said and she wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips onto his. Tommy pulled Jude closer to him, feeling the parts of her skin that were revealed by the dress. Jude shivered from his touch. His tongue was at her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she granted it. Jude smiled into this kiss as she lost herself.

They quickly pulled away because they needed air. "We seriously have to leave this room." Tommy said out of breath and they walked out of the hotel room, and to the stairs. Jude felt a spotlight on them as they made their way down to the crowd.

"Now everyone, the birthday girl Jude Harrison, escorted by Tom Quincy." The announcer said as the made their way down the stairs. Jude's hand never left Tommy's arm, and when they got to the bottom step her hand intertwined with his and clutched it tightly.

"You look amazingly perfect." Tommy whispered into her ear and she blushed. Tommy walked with Jude as she greeted everyone, and when they got to her parents her grip got tighter.

"Dad, Yvette." Jude said as she hugged both of them. "Victoria, Don." Jude said with a smile on her face but, with a little bit of edge in her voice. Victoria went to hug her daughter but, she backed away. "I'm being civil here with the two of you." Jude said nicely before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Jude turned to find herself face to face with Jamie and Zepplin. "How are you guys?" Jude asked hugging both of them.

"We are good. We have an announcement to make but, we wanted to wait for you before we made it." Jamie said and he waited just a minute like he needed to catch his breath or something. "We are engaged." Jamie said and Jude let out a little squeal of excitement before hugging them again.

"Ok, that's amazing." Jude said after she let Zepplin go. Her parents gave their congratulations to the happy couple, and then Stuart and Victoria went separate way with their spouses.

"I have a question for you Jude." Jamie said stuttering a little bit.

"Will you be my best man?"

"Of course. I don't know what it is but, I guess I'm a guy without the guy parts." Jude said to Jamie before she hugged him again. She felt Tommy squeeze her hand, and she squeezed back. She felt that he'd returned to her side, and heard the last of her conversation.

"I hope you're not a guy because then what we've been doing is very wrong Harrison." Tommy whispered in a sexy voice in her ear, and she felt herself blush a deep red and she giggled at the comment.

"I have an answer to that question you asked me Quincy." Jude said to him in a low voice.

"What question?" He asked her.

"Oh, the one you asked me before I left." She said and she smiled and he got a really dopy smile on his face.

"So, what's your answer Ms. Harrison?" He asked her in a husky voice.

"Yes." Was as she got to say before he picked her up and gave her a tight hug, both of them spinning around. After he let her go, he kissed her cheek.

"I have something I have to do. Wait for me." He said and he disappeared.

"Ok, what was that?" Jamie asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm engaged." Jude said with a squeal before Jamie gave her a similar hug.

"It's about damn time for the two of you." Jamie said and he hugged her again, and he saw Pagan. Jude watched as her once best friend, but still good friend stood with his fiancé, talking to her father.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Jude heard someone whisper into her ear. She looked up to see Spied with Karma.

"Hey you guys." She said as she hugged him.

"So, what was that hug about between you and Quincy?" Spied asked knowing what it was.

"Jude, no offense but, he's missed you like crazy and if you're not getting back together with him don't lead him on." Karma said and Jude didn't get mad at her.

"I know, we are back together, and everything is perfect. I also have a question for you, Bart." Jude said to Spied and Karma got a look on her face.

"Sure thing, Lisa. What's on your mid?" He asked her.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Jude asked and Spied gave her a hug like she'd already gotten twice in the last ten minutes.

"Hell yeah dude. This should be interesting." Spied said to her before giving her one last hug.

"I have a question?" Karma said to the both of them.

"Shoot." They replied in unison.

"What was with the whole Bart and Lisa thing?" Karma asked.

"Honey bunch, do you know who the Simpson's are?" Spied asked and she nodded her head. "Bart and Lisa, are the married couple on the show but, they are not like in deep love or whatever. They are like best friends and they joke around. So, when Jude and I broke up we decided that we were more like Bart and Lisa instead of Romeo and Juliet." Spied explained and Karma just laughed at the two of them before dragging Spied to Eden. He shot Jude a look of desperation when they got over there. She just smiled at she walked to get herself a drink.

"Martini, dry, extra olives." Jude said to the bartender and he mixed her the drink.

"Heavy stuff." She heard and all to familiar voice come from behind her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Shay. What are you doing here?" She asked him in a bitter tone.

"Despite what you think, we aren't here to ruin your birthday Jude. I'm sorry about your sweet sixteen and I wanted to apologize." He said and she wasn't buying a minute of it.

"If you wanted to apologize, then you should've done it seven years ago when it mattered." She said before throwing her drink at him, and sitting her drink on the counter. Jude walked off and into the hotel lobby when she saw Kat and the others coming in.

"Hey guys." Jude said hugging each of them.

"Sorry, we got stuck in traffic." Georgia said and Jude nodded that it was all right.

Jude was about to say something but she was cut off by a pair of hands over her eyes. "Keep them closed." He instructed, knowing the voice was Tommy's. He removed his hands but, she kept them shut tight. He slipped something on her left ring finger that seemed heavy. "Open them." He said and her eyes darted to her finger.

"I love it." Jude said before hugging him again. "I love you." She said before he put her down kissing her deeply on the lips. Jude arched her back as she leaned backwards during the kiss. His hands were around her waist, and her arms were around his neck. Jude stood upright as they ended the kiss, both of them out of breath.

"Jude, what was that?" EJ asked grabbing Jude's hand. Jude bit her bottom lip.

"We're engaged." Jude said with a surprised look and EJ hugged her squealing rather loudly.

"Freaking finally." Kat and Georgia said in union before hugging her.

"Congratulations Tom." Georgia said hugging him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Georgia." He said before grabbing Jude's hand and leading her to the stage.

As they got backstage and ready to perform Jude stopped looking over the music. "What's wrong?" He asked her standing up and coming behind her, sliding his hands around her waist.

"It's just last time; I performed with you backstage I publicly dumped you." She said turning towards him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We are here right now together, and to me that's all that matters." He said before he leaned down to kiss her.

They both pulled away before they looked at the stage and the MC announced her name and she went on the stage. "All right, most of you know this song. I performed it at my eighteenth birthday party but, the difference this time is that I'm performing it with my fiancé by my side and I'm performing it the way it was supposed to be performed." Jude said as Spied started the music and Tommy started to sing.

**Tommy**

_I've seen you falling  
in and out of things  
your heart heats up  
your heart gets cold  
lights up and yearns again_

**Jude**

_What's your story  
I don't want a flash of glory  
Then you crash  
the what was that  
and why did I fall so fast_

_Slow down  
We've got time  
Need to know  
that your all mine_

Jude and Tommy intertwined hands as they moved into the chorus of the song. Tommy took Jude's hand and twirled her around and then he wrapped her hand around her waist holding body close to his as they moved to the music.

**Both**

_And you've got love to burn  
Kisses for days  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away_

_I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
'Cause I've waited far too long  
For the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I only have love to burn for you_

Tommy spun Jude out of his arms and she stood in front of him as he moved into the second verse, his hand still never leaving hers.

**Tommy**

_I can live without you  
I'm happy by myself  
But you get to me  
You make me feel like there is no one else_

**Jude**

_What you doin'  
Leaving hearts in ruins  
Can't you see  
For us to be  
That just won't fly with me_

**Tommy**

_Slow down  
Let's get it right  
Make it last  
Let's start tonight_

_**Both**_

_And you've got love to burn  
Kisses for days  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away_

_I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste  
'Cause I've waited far too long  
For the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I only have a love to burn for you_

_**Jude**_

_I'd see it through  
If I was sure you'd feel this way_

_**Tommy**_

_for me  
It's gotta be  
Much more than anything we say or loved  
To ever last_

_**Jude**_

_I need to know that it's not just touch and go  
That you are here to stay  
Here to stay  
That you are here to stay_

_Hmmmm_

Tommy turned Jude again and this time both of their mics where in the stands as they stood facing the crowd singing the last of the song.

_**Both**_

_Have you got love to burn  
Kisses for days  
tonight we won't  
let anything get  
in our way_

_And you've got love to burn  
Kisses for days  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
and never let it get away_

_I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
'Cause I've waited far too long  
For the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I only have love to burn for you_

As the song ended Jude and Tommy stood face to face. Their heads touching, their hands still intertwined and he kissed Jude, his Jude with a fiery passion that had burned in him since the day that they'd met seven years ago.

The couple ended their kiss and they exited the stage. Once they were off stage Tommy pushed Jude against the nearest wall and he kiss her passionately on the lips, and then he moved to her neck nuzzling it. Jude's hands wondered around him pulling him closer and he braced them both against the wall. She felt him sucking and gently biting her neck causing her to moan slightly.

Tommy's hands slid Jude's dress up her legs and her thighs as her hands unzipped his pants. Jude jumped and placed her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection perfectly from this angle. She smiled at him and his hand moved her panties out of the way and he positioned herself at his tip. After hearing Jude's small moan he continued sitting her down on top of him.

Tommy braced his hands against the wall as he and Jude moved up and down at the rhythmic pace remembering the last time that this happened. He smiled at her. Jude bit her bottom lip as he continued his deep thrusting. She was trying her best not to scream. She almost did once but, she found Tommy's lips and captured them with her own. Jude felt something release around her neck and then she felt something sharp pierce her shoulder. She smiled as Tommy released her neck.

"What was that?" She panted in between his thrusts.

"Payback." He grunted as he gave her one final thrust and she felt her release. Jude put her mouth to the crook of Tommy's neck and she kissed his as she felt herself climaxing with his throbbing penis inside of her. A few thrusts later Tommy found his release and he grunted her name when he did. They stayed in their position as he fastened Jude's dress back around her neck kissing it slightly where he bit her.

"I guess it will leave a mark huh?" She asked him and he nodded. "I'm on cloud nine right now." She said catching her breath.

"Me too." He said before kissing her on the lips again, and then kissing the beads of sweat off of her heard and her exposed chest. Jude brought his lips to hers one last time as she kissed him and his beads of sweat before she got off of him putting her dress back in place.

"I don't want to go back." She said as Tommy finished zipping his pants.

"Me either but, we have each other." He said and he took her hand in his and they walked back out into the party. Before they'd even made their way to the crowd Sadie found them first.

"That was freaking amazing." Sadie said taking her sister in her arms and hugging her tightly. "Are you serious?" Sadie asked them.

"Yes, We are engaged. We are back together. Happy now?" Jude asked her.

"Yes, very little sister. But, if you hurt her again I'll kick your ass Quincy." Sadie threatened him.

"All right. I think we both know I won't hurt her again." He said to Sadie and he and Jude shared a look. "Not unless she wanted me to." He added on to his statement and Jude looked at him and kissed quickly on the lips.

"Okay, you both have officially grossed me out." Sadie said walking off.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day that Little Tommy Q would settle down. But, I guess that day has come." Tommy heard Chaz said as the couple turned to face him.

"Yes, it's here." Tommy said before hugging his old friend.

"See, this is a good night." Jude said to herself. 'Almost.' Her mind mentally added to her statement.

"Congratulations." Chaz said before walking off.

"I can't any more of this. Help me sneak out." She begged him.

"All right, but the cake is about to come out. After that we will leave." He promised her and she agreed with him.

They continued making the rounds, Tommy never leaving her side, and they'd gotten a few congratulations. Her mother actually gave her condolences. It just showed that she didn't really care anymore. Jude's dad and Yvette were really happy for them and so was Darius. "You do know he's going to want that on a single right?" He asked her and she nodded to him. Their lips were about to meet for a kiss when they heard wheels being rolled out.

Jude looked up to see her cake being wheeled towards her. The waiter stopped and everyone gathered around and sang to her, everyone that didn't know her that well did anyways. She smiled at the thought and she looked at her candles. "Make your wish." She heard Tommy's voice echo in her mind from her sweet sixteen. She blew the candles out quickly. Everyone clapped and then they all dispersed into the room.

Jude and Tommy both took this time to escape to her hotel room. When they got off the elevator, Tommy covered her eyes and he walked her to the door. He grabbed her key card and he opened the door not letting her open her eyes. When they got into the room and the door shut, he let his hands fall.

Jude opened her eyes to rose petals all over the room, and different sized candles lit and placed around the room. She saw three things on the bed, and Tommy led her over to the bed motioning for her to open the gifts. The first one she opened was a pair of electric blue leg warmers. Jude smiled and she opened he second and third gifts. She smiled even wider when it was bedazzlers and a subscription to "O".

"You remembered." She said thinking back to the night of her pre-eighteenth with Tommy. It was the night he'd shown her their song.

"There's one more thing." He said to her and she opened her fourth gift. She tore the wrapping off and she opened the box. It was a set of keys, and when she picked them up and examined them they were the keys to the Viper.

"Tommy, am I getting more driving lessons?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Then, what?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Remember your sixteenth when we went to the pier and I gave you a driving lesson in the Viper?" He asked her and she nodded her head. "Well, remember what you asked me when I let you open your eyes.?" He asked and she nodded her head again. "Well, I think this might as well be your coronation." He said and she hugged him.

"How could you remember that far back?" She asked letting him go.

"It's not that hard when it was one of the best days of my life." He said and she blushed.

"Mine too. The pre-party, and then that one pesky little thing that happened after I had my heart ripped out." She said. "So, I really get to have your Viper?" She asked him and he nodded 'yes' to her. She hugged him tightly again before she let him go.

"So, how perfect was this birthday?" He asked her.

"Perfect." She said to him and he kissed her.

"What about you're seventeenth?" He asked her.

"It's a close second." She whispered kissing him again. "I have something to confess." She said when they pulled away.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"Remember when Georgia and EJ wanted to re-invent my look for the party?" She asked him and he nodded. "Well, I was changing when I heard something I shouldn't have heard." She said and he just looked at her.

"What was it?"

"You were talking to Kwest. I heard you tell him that you'd never cross that line, and if I were 21 you'd have me in a split second." She said and he hung his head low. "I'm not mad, I'm happy. I'm finally 21." She said kissing him.

"You do know, I was really just waiting for you to turn eighteen right?" He asked her.

"I know." She said kissing him and they fell back onto the bed, letting their bodies get in sync with the other for the rest of the night.


	7. Roses and Orchids

A/N: So, I don't watch the Simpson's as you guys can tell I had a character bomb in the last chapter

**A/N: So, I don't watch the Simpson's as you guys can tell I had a character bomb in the last chapter. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't research it like I should've. **

**Sonic Perfection**

**Chapter 7**

**Roses and Orchids**

"Jude, I still don't understand why, I have to be here." Spied groaned to her. She smiled at herself in the mirror before she opened the door to the fitting room.

"This is why?" She said and Spied turned to look at her as she walked up to the pedestal in front of the three way mirror.

Jude admired herself in the mirror. She had on a white v-neck dress that plunged down just enough to show off her cleavage. There were straps on both sides and they went over her shoulder. The dress itself was backless and made a plunge right above her butt. In the middle of her back the straps were pulled together by a diamond clasp.

Spied admired the woman that was in front of him in the mirror. "Dude, you look freaking amazing." He said as she twirled around. The dress went down below her feet, and the train was medium length. Jude smiled at herself again.

"This is the one." She whispered to herself and Spied helped her off of the pedestal and he walked her back to the dressing room. When she was in Jude smiled again and she hung the dress on the hanger.

"Jude, why exactly am I here?" He asked her through the door.

"Because, you made me sit through endless hours of tux picks when you got married since, I was the best man. It's been payback time Vincent." She said coming out of the dressing room with the bag in hand.

Both of them walked to the register together, and Jude laid the bag on the counter. "Is that all Miss Harrison?" The clerk asked her.

"Yes." Jude said and handed the woman her credit card.

"You're brave to let your fiancé see the dress before the wedding." She commented and Jude and Spied threw each other a look of horror.

"Vincent here is my maid of honor. He's been married almost three years now." Jude said to the woman.

"I'm sorry." She said and handed Jude her card and her receipt.

"It's fine." Jude said and they walked out of the bridal shop.

"I'm famished." Spied said as they were walking down the street.

"Dude, food can wait. It's time." Jude said with a smile and Spied knew what she meant.

"Follow me to the airport, then we can all eat together." Jude said as she turned to where she parked the viper.

"Why can't I just ride with you?" Spied asked.

"Because my car is a two seater." Jude stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Spied asked as they reached the viper.

"Hold on, since when does Squinty Frown let someone drive the viper other than him?" Spied asked confused.

"Well, the first time was my sweet sixteen and he gave me driving lessons. Then on my 21st he gave it to me." Jude said as she threw her dress in the trunk.

"Spied, please?" Jude asked.

"How's this. Since tonight is the rehearsal dinner anyways I will jus grab a little something to eat, then we can all meet at the dinner giving the two of you time to do whatever you please." Spied said and he kissed her on the forehead and he walked to his own car.

Jude got in and she started the car. She let the engine purr as she drove away from Toronto and got on the freeway to the airport. She smiled because he'd been touring in the U.S. the last three months and she wasn't able to go. As Jude got to the airport and parked the viper, and let the top up and she walked inside.

"Flight 128 from Los Angeles unloading at gate 23." The announcer said and Jude started running to gate 23. She got there and she stood for at least a good five minutes before she saw them open the gate and let the passengers come off.

When she saw him her heart immediately jumped and skipped a couple beats. She started running making a bee line towards her man. She jumped into his arms and he held her tight as he kissed her for what felt like the first time in years. Sure, she came to visit him a couple weeks ago but, this time no one was leaving.

They broke apart and Jude jumped off, her face flustered. She noticed Tommy holding something behind his back and he removed it. It was bouquet of orchids and roses of all sorts of different colors and sizes. Jude let out a small squeal as she took them.

"I thought you'd like them." He said leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love them, not as much as you though." She said smiling and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as they made their way towards baggage claim. Tommy grabbed his two bags, and his guitar and slung them on his shoulder as they walked to the car.

"Let me take your bags. Go sit in the car." Jude instructed remembering her dress was in the trunk.

"Jude, what are you up to?" Tommy asked.

"My dress is in the trunk, and you're not allowed to see it Quincy." She said and he gave her his puppy dog face that always made her melt.

"Nope. Not happening." She said as she grabbed his bags and placed them in the trunk and she was going to get in the drivers side but, she was overruled. "Tommy." She said standing outside the car.

"Keys Harrison. I haven't driven anything in three months." He said and she handed him the keys and she get into the passenger side.

The drive home was quiet but, it was full of words at the same time. Jude and Tommy both stole glances at the other and Tommy's right hand rested on Jude's thigh running his hand slightly up and down causing Jude to blush. "You getting nervous Harrison?" He asked her with a smirk.

Jude blushed again as Tommy pulled into the driveway and into the garage. They both got out of the car and Tommy unlocked the door. Jude put the flowers down on the counter and she ran outside as Tommy opened the trunk. "Close your eyes just for a second." Jude said and she grabbed her dress from the trunk and she hid it in her mustang. "Open them." She said with a smirk on her face.

"So, what time is dinner?" He asked.

"Eight o'clock sharp, why?" She asked and he cocked his eyebrows.

"Naughty thoughts Quincy." She said and went into the house to put the flowers into vases and filled with water. Tommy sat on the counter as she placed the flowers in two separate arrangements. He watched as she placed one on the table and he watched her as she placed one in the living room. He hopped off of the counter and he tiptoed up behind her snaking his hands around her waist. "You scared me." She said and he leaned in and he nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you." He said and she turned to face him. He placed kisses along her collar bone and leaving a hickey on the spot where he was sucking.

"I. Missed. You." She said in between moans. She ran her hands up and down his back feeling his muscles tighten. She started to walk backwards until she felt the back of the couch at her legs. He pushed them over the back of it and her falling back onto the couch with Tommy falling on top of her.

"We have to be more careful." She said in between kisses as his tongue pleaded for entrance in her mouth. She granted it letting their tongues dance around as she unbuttoned his shirt and slides it off of his shoulders.

Tommy's hands played with the buttons of Jude's shirt as he unbuttoned them one by one kissing the exposed skin as he went along. When he reached the line of her pants he slid the shirt off of her and he kissed his way back up stopping at her breasts. Tommy's mouth latched onto Jude's right breast as his hand massaged the left one.

Jude moaned at his actions and he moved on to tackle the left one causing Jude to gape more. Her hands worked on his belt buckle and his pants as she slid them down and he kicked them off. Tommy's free hand unbuttoned her jeans and she wiggled out of them. Tommy took that same hand to her center feeling how hot she was. He stroked her causing her to moan loudly. Jude wasn't a big fan of the teasing so she decided to play back.

Jude took her hand and stroked his hard cock teasing him. She smiled mischievously at him as they both continued their actions. Jude pulled her hand back and slid his boxers down letting them fall on the floor. Tommy's hand hooked onto her panties and pulled them down. He shifted his weight on his arms as Jude parted her legs and he carefully slid himself into her.

Jude's mouth continued to make pleasing moans and screams as Tommy thrusted deep and hard in and out of her. Her hips grinded against his as he continued this motion. Jude groaned in pleasure as her walls tightened and Tommy's felt his own release coming soon. Jude bucked her hips and arched her back as she let her orgasm take her over.

A few thrusts later and Tommy felt his own release collapsing on top of Jude with beads of sweat running down his face. Jude kissed them off one by one tasting the salty water. Jude shifted to where she was lying on her side and her back was against the couch and Tommy's was facing the front wall. She looked into his eyes as he pulled a blanket over the both of them.

Jude's eyes felt heavy and she wanted to sleep but, she knew if both of them slept now they'd be late for their own rehearsal dinner. Jude smiled as Tommy's right hand stroked her hair softly playing with it. "I wrote you a song." He said breaking the silence.

"Oh really?" She asked him and he nodded. He pulled himself out of her and he put his boxers on and went down the hall into his makeshift office and he returned with one of his guitars. He put it under his arm and he began to strum the opening chords.

_I missed you so much__  
__That I begged you to fly and see me__  
__You must've broke down__  
__Coz you finally said that you would__  
__But now that you're here__  
__I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming___

_Coz something's gotta go wrong__  
__Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good___

_For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room__  
__Should show you the sights__  
__Coz I'm sure that I said that I would__  
__We gotta make love just one last time in the shower___

_Well something's gotta go wrong__  
__Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good___

_And it's like, every time I turn around__  
__I fall in love and find my heart face down and__  
__Where it lands is where it should__  
__This time it's like__  
__The two of us should probably start to fight__  
__Coz something's gotta go wrong__  
__Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh__  
__Feelin' way too damn good___

_Sometimes I think best if left in the memory__  
__It's better kept inside than left for good__  
__Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me__  
__Well something's gotta go wrong__  
__Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good___

_And it's like, every time I turn around__  
__I fall in love and find my heart face down and__  
__Where it lands is where it should__  
__This time it's like__  
__The two of us should probably start to fight__  
__Coz something's gotta go wrong__  
__Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh__  
__Feelin' way too damn good__  
__Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good___

_I missed you so much__  
__That I begged you to fly and see me__  
__You must've broke down__  
__Coz you finally said that would__  
__But now that you're here__  
__I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming___

_Coz something's gotta go wrong__  
__Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good___

_And it's like, every time I turn around__  
__I fall in love and find my heart face down and__  
__Where it lands is where it should__  
__This time it's like__  
__The two of us should probably start to fight__  
__Coz something's gotta go wrong__  
__Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh, oh__  
__Feelin' way too damn good__  
__(I missed you so much__  
__That I begged you to fly and see me)__  
__Feelin' way too damn good__  
__(I missed you so much__  
__That I begged you to fly and see me)_

Tommy finished the song and Jude smiled. She remembered the two days she got to spend with him in New York City. She remembered both days she didn't even remotely go sightseeing, she mostly spent the better part of the 48 hours in bed with Tommy and losing herself in him. Jude relinquished herself from the memory as Tommy stopped after the final remaining chords.

"It was beautiful." Jude said and she kissed Tommy. Tommy pulled her closer to him but, he reluctantly pulled away. "Damn you Quincy." She muttered under her breath.

"You know it was only for the best. Plus, I have to pack."

"I'm trying not to think about that. I'm not looking forward to another night away from you." She pouted and leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

**A/N: Song used was **_**'Feelin' Way to Damn Good'**_** by Nickelback.**


	8. Sonic Perfection

Sonic Perfection

**Sonic Perfection**

**Chapter 8**

**Sonic Perfection**

"I don't want to go to dinner." Jude sighed as she put on her dress.

"We have to and you know it." Tommy said coming behind her and putting his hands around her waist.

"Yeah but, that means that I am by myself another night in this stinking house. I don't wanna be." Jude pouted giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"But, its tradition." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I guess you're right." She said and his hand skimmed her bare back before he zipped her up. "How did you-" She asked but she was cut off.

"I know you too well Harrison." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Now, let's go to _our_ rehearsal dinner." He said and they walked out of the bedroom and to Tommy's car.

When they got to the restaurant they were greeted by what looked like a good fifty reporters and they ignored them and made their way into the banquet room where the rest of their guests were. "We were expecting you guys." Darius said and Jude saw her mother and Don. Her mother walked to speak to her but, Jude ignored her and walked in Spied's direction.

"What's up Spied?" Jude asked him.

"Nothing, are you nervous?"

"Why should I be nervous?" She asked him.

"Because for the last seven years Lord Squinty Frown has held your heart." Spied and Jude shoved him a little bit.

Everyone took their seats as dinner was served. Jude and Tommy sat next to one another their free hands always clasped together. They tuned out the rest of the party as they held a conversation with their eyes. Something most couple who'd been married for years could do. Sadie went to call her sisters attention but, she decided not to despite it.

"I love you." Tommy leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you more." Jude said as Darius got up to make a speech.

"All right, as most of you know Tom and I have a very weird history as well as Jude and I. But, for the last five to six years I've seen the two of them fall in love over and over again. So I'm proud that you guys are finally getting married. To Jude and Tom." Darius said as he raised his glass.

The rest of the dinner went pretty smoothly, so smooth that Jude and Tommy got lost in their track of time and before they knew it the dinner was over, and it was time to go. Tommy walked outside with Jude and they felt the frigid autumn air rolling through. Jude shivered and Tommy shrugged off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders.

"Just think about it, tomorrow evening we will me married." Tom said as she hugged him.

"I guess. But, I just want you at home with me." She said as she nestled her head on the crook of his neck.

"Hey, look at me." He said lifting her head up with his finer under her chin. "I love you Jude Elizabeth Harrison, and believe me I can't wait for tomorrow." He said as he kissed her head, and then her temples and the tip of her nose, he saved her lips for last. He placed a soft, sweet, and gentle kiss on her lips.

"Damn you Quincy." Jude muttered to him, as she moved closer to his body.

After one final kiss both of the parted ways, neither of them really wanting to. Jude got in the car with Sadie and Kwest. "Jude, you okay?" Sadie asked looking at her sister in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine. I just, I'm just nervous about tomorrow." Jude admitted as she rested her head against the window. She closed her eyes for what she thought were a few minutes until she felt someone shaking her awake.

"Jude, we are at the house." Kwest said to her and she yawned. She got out of the car Kwest grabbing her dress, and her bags.

"How did you know where my dress was?" She asked in a tired tone.

"Sadie guessed. We stopped by the house to get it. Tommy came out to see you but, he saw you asleep so he just gave you a kiss on the head and whispered something in you ear. I have no idea, I don't want to know but, it made you stir a little in your sleep." Kwest said unlocking the door to the Harrison home. Jude went up the stairs and into her old room. She didn't feel at home there anymore, she felt at home with Tommy, and he wasn't there.

Kwest hung up her dress for her and placed her bags in her room and then say goodnight and shut the door. Jude eyed the dress, and she sighed and then went to change into pajama bottoms and a tank top. She smiled when she heard their song going off on her phone. "What exactly did you whisper in my ear?" She asked him and she knew he was smiling.

"You should remember, you stirred a little." He said to her and she groaned.

"Tell me." She begged him.

"Nope." He replied to her. "Have you noticed the stars tonight?" He asked her.

"Nope."

"Take a look they're amazing." He said and she went to look out her window sitting on the windowsill. Jude heard a familiar engine rev a few blocks down the street and she waited at the window before she made her move.

"Where are you?" She asked hopeful.

"Where do you think big eyes?" He asked her as he parked the car. She shrieked as she put the phone down and ran outside and into his arms. "We only have a little bit." He said as they lay down in the front lawn together looking at the stars.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear before she turned to face him and kissed him on the lips. Her head lay on his chest, and she closed her eyes listening to the beating of his heart. Her fingers drew little shapes on his chest and he played with her hair. "You know what?" She asked him, and he raised his head a little to look at her.

"I wanna write a song." She said to him, and he nodded. She ran in the house to get her guitar and she came back out with a pen and paper too.

"So, what is this song about, Lady Harrison?" He asked her and she closed her eyes and began to strum the guitar, and sing the lyrics she'd just come up with.

_Friday night beneath the stars,__  
__in a field behind your yard,__  
__you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.__  
__And sometimes we don't say a thing;__  
__just listen to the crickets sing.__  
__Everything I need is right here by my side.__  
__And I know everything about you__  
__I don't wanna live without you.___

_I'm only up when you're not down.__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.__  
__It's like no matter what I do.__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time;__  
__the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you.___

_Just a small town boy and girl__  
__livin' in a crazy world.__  
__Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.__  
__And I don't try to hide my tears.__  
__The secrets or my deepest fears.__  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do.__  
__And you know everything about me.__  
__You say you can't live without me.___

_I'm only up when you're not down.__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.__  
__It's like no matter what I do.__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time;__  
__the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you.___

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.__  
__Only you can tell.___

_That I'm only up when you're not down.__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.__  
__It's like no matter what I do.__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time;__  
__the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.__  
__And I'm only me__  
__Who I wanna be__  
__Well, I'm only me when I'm with you__  
__With you__  
__Uh huh__  
__Yeah_

"So, what did you think?" She asked biting her lip.

"I think it's perfect. But, it's getting late. I will see you in the morning." He said to her and she nodded letting a tear fall down her cheek. He kissed her before he get up, grabbing her hands with his. They walked, hands intertwined to the viper, and they kissed again. They pulled away and she hugged him, not wanting to let go.

**THE END!**

**A/N: I know I've taken forever but, with school and work, I just haven't had the time plus I got in a writers block. Also, the reason that I didn't do a JOMMY wedding is because I might make a oneshot sequel that flashes back to the wedding but, I haven't made up my mind yet. **

"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast, it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love hears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part, and we prophecy in part, but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away. When I was a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I in part; then I shall know fully, even as I have been fully known. So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love." The minister said as he nodded for the pair to say their vows.


End file.
